An Inside Out Christmas Carol
by HollyAnne1084
Summary: Angenezer Scrooge has never really been into the Christmas spirit. But when he takes an extraordinary adventure, he may be a changed man after all.


**Hey guys! You know that Christmas isn't too far away, right? So I thought maybe this would be a perfect time to publish this one-shot! Now before I begin, I would like to give a huge shout-up to Orangebird124 for giving me all the help I needed! I would like to thank her a bunch!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this! Try to guess who the characters are while you read this! :)**

...

Ah, Christmas Eve...the day before the most wonderful time of the year. With faces beaming, cheering, and laughing, it has been the most happiest time for people all around the world.

Well, everyone except one man that people know: Angenezer Scrooge.

Relaxing on his desk with his huge stacks on coins that he has never spent in his life, he was interrupted by a frantic man who rushed up to the man and handed him a piece of paper and quill.

"It's about time! You're as slow as a snail!" Angenezer said harshly at the man, who was Mr. Scrooge's employee, Bing Lee Bong.

"Sorry, sir..." Bing Lee Bong replied guiltily.

"Whatever," Mr. Scrooge muttered. "Leave now. You're lucky that you're off tomorrow."

"Thank you sir! Merry Christmas!" Bing Lee Bong replied happily.

"Bah humbug!" he shouted before he slammed the door. He mumbled curse words under his breath before he sat back down on his desk.

But he didn't even have a chance to settle himself when someone knocks on his door. Mr. Scrooge curses again and furiously heads for the door.

"What do you want?!" he screams at the people who were at the door. It turned out to be a group of smiling children, holding tiny books.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Scrooge!" they happily said in unison.

His reply was an annoyed look and the slam of a door.

"Why do those stupid children have to sing those annoying songs?!" he complained. He thought the children left but he heard another knock. He cursed again and stomped back to the door.

"WHAT?" Mr. Scrooge screams at the children who were still beaming.

"We just want to wish you a happy holidays, Mr. Scrooge!" one little boy said cheerfully.

Mr. Scrooge growled at the children and slammed the door harder.

"Bah humbug!" he screams when he gets inside. "Ugh, I feel tired. I should get to bed and get this stupid holiday over with." He changed into his pajamas, which was a nightshirt and a nightcap. He lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling with silence until he falls asleep.

...

He didn't know where it came from. Or how it even knew him. Mr. Scrooge was awoken by a strange voice that came out of nowhere. When it began to speak, he started to shake like madness.

" _...Angenezer Scrooge...the man with no Christmas spirit...you will receive three ghosts...those three ghosts will help you feel the Christmas joy in the air..._ "

The voice was suddenly gone and Mr. Scrooge looked around frantically. He now heard silence, which made him breathe a sigh of relief. He did _not_ like the way that voice sounded and what it just said. Three ghosts at midnight? He didn't know if this was for real or if it was a prank. He glanced at his clock. It read "11:35". Mr. Scrooge wanted to lay awake to see if there really was gonna be ghosts but he ended up falling asleep again.

...

Mr. Scrooge was once again awoken by the strike of his clock, which had never been so loud that it would wake him up. He still remembered the voice so he glanced around his room to see any sight of a ghost but there was nothing but emptiness.

"Pfft, I knew it was a prank," Mr. Scrooge smirked. "There's no way-"

There was suddenly a glowing beaming ghost who was singing a few Christmas tunes while absentmindedly laying on Mr. Scrooge's lap. He let out a little scream like a girl and scrambled off of his bed.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Mr. Scrooge screamed at the ghost.

"Well, that wasn't a very happy greeting," the ghost scoffed, sitting up. She had hair the length of a boy, wore a green dress that had a unique star pattern on it. She had no shoes on, and had the biggest smile ever. "I am the Ghost of Christmas Past and I'm the leader of the three ghosts. I'm gonna take you to to your past and teach you the true meaning of Christmas!"

"Which is a big waste of time," Mr. Scrooge muttered.

"Aw, c'mon!" the ghost said gliding over to him. "You just don't understand. Here, I'll go take you to...hm...about 35 years ago!" The ghost snapped her fingers and Mr. Scrooge now saw white all around him. He was in a house...a house that looked familiar to him.

"Is that...?"

"Yep, that was your house when you were a young boy!" the ghost explained. "And there you are! Don't worry, nobody can see us."

A young lad wearing a top hat, a red jacket, and black pants, was skipping down the stairs, while holding a young girl's hand.

"And tell me who is that girl, hm?" the ghost asked.

Mr. Scrooge had a sad face. "It's my little sister, Fern. She was always happy and filed with laughter. And...there I am...look at me...my young self...Fern..."

"This Fern woman passed away while you grew up?" the ghost asked.

"Yes..." Mr. Scrooge said. "She always had a big smile on her face and it made me smile...we used to be happy together...When she died...that was when I lost my Christmas spirit..."

"You were a very handsome lad, Angenezer," the ghost said softly. "Look at that smile. Your sister would've loved it if you continued smiling for her."

Mr. Scrooge nodded and let out a weak smile. He went up to Fern and looked at her with melancholy. "Oh Fern...please come back..."

"She can't hear you as well," the ghost said. She had a sympathetic look. "We better get going, Angenezer. We gotta send you to the next ghost."

Before Mr. Scrooge could say anything, the ghost snapped her fingers and the whiteness came back again. But this time, Mr. Scrooge was back on his bed. The Ghost of Christmas Past wasn't with him. He curiously looked around.

"Hello? Ghost of Christmas Past? Where are you?" Mr. Scrooge called.

"That's Christmas Present to you," said a scolding voice. Mr. Scrooge looked around and found another ghost sitting right next to him. She had short hair that curled at the bottom, with a green dress with flower on it, dark green leggings, and pink high heels. She had a scarf around her neck and long eyelashes, with pounds of makeup on her face.

"You should be my next ghost?" Mr. Scrooge asked.

"Uh, yeah, can't you tell from the way I look?" the ghost said, with a disgusted face. "Ugh, boys..."

"Hey, don't be insulting me now! You're supposed to take me to...where now?" Mr. Scrooge asked.

The ghost gave him a what-do-you-think look.

"How should I know where I'm going right now?!" Mr. Scrooge shouted.

"Whatever, let's get going," the ghost said. She snapped her fingers, as the whiteness once again came back. They were now outside in front a big window. Mr. Scrooge recognized this house as well...

"That's Bing Lee Bong's house!" Mr. Scrooge said.

"Obviously," the ghost replied. "Do you see what it looks like? He and his family are extremely poor and he barely gets to see them since he has to work for you 24/7. And what's even worse is that they have a sick child."

"Who?" Mr. Scrooge asked curiously.

"Her names Sweet Sally and her family has been trying their best to take care of her. They don't have enough money to go to a real doctor. Look in here." She looked through the window, with Mr. Scrooge doing the same.

There was Bing Lee Bong and his wife happily eating their little dinner with not enough foo to have a full meal.

"Sally, it's time to eat!" the wife called.

"Coming, mother!" called a weak voice. There she was, Sweet Sally, with a ragged sweater and comfy leggings, with short hair and round glasses. She was a bit chubby, not being able to move around a lot.

"I wish Uncle Scrooge was here," Sweet Sally said looking down at her food. Mr. Scrooge felt bad for the little girl, looking really weak and sick.

"This may be her last Christmas if she isn't gonna be taken care of well," the ghost said. "But what the family loves I that she was happy, even thought she can feel depressed a lot of times."

Mr. Scrooge, feeling touched, placed his hand on the window where Sweet Sally was at. He looked down and sighed, starting to feel upset.

"Lets get you to the final ghost," the ghost said. She snapped her fingers and Mr. Scrooge, like he expected, was back on his bed.

"Who's next, The Ghost of Christmas Future?" Mr. Scrooge said.

"I'm right here," called a shaky voice. He rushed from behind and panted. He had regular hair but with a little long string of hair on the part that curled at the end. He was wearing a blue no white suit with a black and white vest, with stubby legs. "I hope I wasn't late for anything!"

"You're fine, whatever," Mr. Scrooge mumbled. "Just take me where I need to go!"

"I'll do that!" the ghost said and quickly snapped his fingers, where the whiteness has came once again. Mr. Scrooge e was taken to a dark cemetery, with rows and rows of graves. The ghost lead him to one that had bouquets of flowers. The grave read, "Sweet Sally, 1983 - 1995".

"No..." Angenezer said in fright. "All because of me..."

"W-Wait! Don't be scared! You'll still be able to prevent that from happening! If you give some of your money to that family, they'll be able to give her the right treatment and she'll feel all better again! Now she'll be safe and sound!" the ghost explained.

Mr. Scrooge nodded, liking that idea. He touched the grave and mumbled, "I'll help you, kid. I promise." His vision was the whiteness and he was on his bed, daylight coming from the windows.

Angenezer gasped. "It's not too late!" he said. He rushed out of bed, put on his clothes, and headed out of his house, with his coins.

He was now seen carrying baskets of bread, and a bag of presents for the family. He already sent medical treatments for them as well.

He knocked on the door and Bing Lee Bong couldn't believe who he saw. "Mr. Angenezer! It's...it's such an honor! Thank you so much!"

"My pleasure," Mr. Scrooge said happily before entering the home.

"Oh...thank you so much, sir...I am highly honored!" the wife said pleasingly. "Sally, look who's here!"

Sweet Sally was slowly walking down the stairs, being handicap after all. She beamed when she saw who was here. "Uncle Scrooge!" she squealed and tackled him with a tight hug.

"Hey hey hey kiddo," Angenezer said hugging her back.

"Wow, are these for me?" Sweet Sally asked looking at the presents.

"They sure are," Mr. Scrooge responded. "Wanna open one?"

"Yes!" She grabbed the biggest present Mr. Scrooge had and opened it quickly. It was a huge rocking-horse. Sweet Sally gasped with joy and hopped on the horse. She started rocking back and forth on it slowly.

"What do you say, Sally?" the wife asked.

"Thank you," Sally said politely.

Me. Scrooge nodded, laughing. He put his arms around Bing Lee Bong and his wife, as he lifted up Sweet Sally.

"Merry Christmas to all!" he said cheerfully.

...

 **Wow, this was hard work! I can't believe I actually did it! Well, I got nothing to say but thank you for reading this and I hope you have a Happy Holidays!**

 **~HollyAnne1084**


End file.
